The prior art teaches boron nitride as a conductive filler, which when added to thermoplastics will make the thermoplastic composition thermally conductive. However, a limitation of boron nitride is that the through-plane thermal conductivity is not increased. Therefore the thermal conductivity is generally uni-directional, in the planar or in-plane direction.
The prior art teaches that the thermal conductivity of the thermoplastic composition can be increased with the addition of another filler, provided the filler has low aspect ratio. However, filler selection is very difficult and arduous. US Application 20030236335 teaches to not use carbon materials, such as carbon fibers and flakes since such materials tend to detrimentally affect the composition's electrically-insulating properties.
There exists therefore a composition which can increase the through-plane thermal conductivity over traditional boron nitride formulations.